elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Impresario
The Impresario is an Imperial found in any of the three Event Exchange locations in Auridon, Glenumbra or Stonefalls. She will exchange event tickets for indrik feathers during the relevant event. Collecting all four feathers will unlock the Nascent Indrik mount. She has an assistant, Philius Dormier. Quotes ;General *''"Treat with me, look over my goods, and give me a good story. I dare you."'' *''"Is that a heroic silhouette I spy?"'' *''"Keep your money - I'd rather enjoy your experiences."'' *''"What might these magic trinkets do? I leave it to you to discover!"'' *''"Come, let me get a look at you. And, more pointedly, you should buy from me."'' *''"Exotic, enchanted goods! Guaranteed to lift your spirits!"'' *''"The discerning adventurer knows: A comely merchant with mysterious goods is always a boon. Probably."'' *''"Fancy a look at my extremely, profoundly exotic goods?"'' *''"Attend! Show me your proclivity for festivity."'' *''"An old sorcerer once told me my goods are part of a set. What might that mean, I wonder?"'' ;Witches' Festival *''"Ever feel like something is following you? Something hollow, perhaps?"'' *''"Do you hear that distant, sonorous howl? Comforting isn't it?"'' *''"Met the Witchmother? Wonderful person. Very ... giving."'' ;Clockwork City Celebration Event *''"Hark! A curious, distant mechanical tone. What could that be?"'' *''"This season: Fabricants and animunculi! You've not known life until you've seen a clockwork gala."'' *''"What manner of fabricant sheds a feather? Who can say."'' ;Undaunted Celebration Event *''"Perfect time to rally with some companions and conquer some … random foe."'' *''"This season: Adventure! Through the dankest holes, deepest ruins, and darkest woods, all."'' *''"Undaunted aren't you? I don't accept keys."'' ;New Life Festival *''"Been caked in mud yet? Perhaps the plunge? Either favor the complexion, I hear."'' *''"This season: The calendar turns! Everywhere has their own local custom, of course."'' *''"So many treats this time of year! I favor all but the swamp fish."'' ;Midyear Mayhem *''"Cyrodiil or Battlegrounds? Which do you prefer? Actually, don't tell me."'' *''"Arena season! Nothing quite like being decorated in the front row."'' *''"Not much of a one for competition, personally. I do enjoy a friendly wager, though."'' ;Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood Celebration Event *''"Allow me to imitate a dear friend of mine: "'' *''"This season: Theft and murder. Odd? Yes. Fashionable? Beyond so."'' *''"I've a hobby this time of year. Trading in commodities, if you take my meaning."'' ;Jester's Festival *''"There's this cocktail, quite popular - the "dubious throne". Reminds me of a chamberpot."'' *''"This season: Love! Should we call fired dazzlers and stolen pigs 'love'."'' *''"Shall we go prank someone? … Oh, I shouldn't leave my wares. You do it."'' ;Anniversary Jubilee *''"Given my particular diet, I've a mind to savor this cake all year."'' *''"It's a birthday! Though for whom, I'm not sure. Or what, perhaps."'' *''"Smell the sugar on the air? The honey? The … bananas?"'' ;Imperial City Celebration Event *''"I've been having dreams lately, of a tower exploded and a city in ruins. Fine time."'' *''"This season: Collecting unusual stones. Ideally from the heart of Cyrodiil."'' *''"I once lived in Imperial City, did you know? Where or when, I shan't say."'' ;Orsinium Celebration Event *''"I've just come from the Morkul clanhold. Smells the same as it ever did."'' *''"This season: Wrothgarian tourism! See the sights, meet the people, and meat the wildlife."'' *''"There's an old Orcish saying about birthdays … Never celebrate your son's."'' Appearances * Category:Online: Merchants Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Auridon Characters Category:Online: Glenumbra Characters Category:Online: Stonefalls Characters